1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a compensator for a tremolo.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a compensator for a tremolo. Stringed musical instruments, in particular a guitar or more specifically an electric guitar may be provided with a tremolo system. A tremolo allows a musician playing the musical instrument to vary the tension on the strings. A typical musical instrument has a body with a neck. At a front side of the musical instrument a plurality of strings is provided, stretching from a distal end of the neck to and over part of the body. The strings are connected to a tremolo body of the tremolo system. The tremolo body can be pivotted around a fulcrum using an arm attached to the tremolo body. The fulcrum may comprise a hinge joining the tremolo body via a tremolo bridge to the body of the musical instrument. However, it is preferred that one of the tremolo body and the tremolo bridge comprise a knife edge and the other part a matching groove.
The strings of the musical instrument are under high tension. As the tremolo body can pivot around the fulcrum, the high tension of the strings would be relieved, for which reason a compensating means is required in a tremolo system. This compensating means is conveniently located in a recessed space, generally at the rear of the musical instrument, where it is connected with a distal end of the compensating means to the body of the musical instrument. In case the recessed space is at the rear, a through-hole is provided in the body, allowing a lever arm to connect the tremolo body to a proximal end of the compensating means. The compensating means comprises springs to compensate for the tension of the strings. The force with which these springs act must be adjustable in strength in order to maintain the desired tension. Hence, the compensating means comprises a device designated as a compensator, which possesses adjusting means.
A known compensator, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,564, which is incorporated herein by reference, comprises a bracket shaped like an elongated U, having a first, proximal end and a second distal end. The bracket is connected at a distal end to the body of the musical instrument. A rod is connected to the lever arm of the tremolo. The rod is passed through an opening in the proximal end of the bracket along the length of the bracket. Between the bracket ends a tube is provided sleeved over part of the length of said rod between the two bracket ends, the tube being capable of moving through the opening of the first proximal end but unable to pass it due to a nut. A first compression spring is sleeved over the tube and abuts against the first, proximal end and an adjustment wheel. The latter allows adjustment of the amount of compression exerted on the compression spring. This changes amount of effort with which the tremolo arm has to be operated to achieve a certain change in pitch. The first compression spring helps to overcome “sticky” strings, where friction (of among others strings and knife edge), does not allow the tremolo body to return to its original free-floating position, the position in which the instrument is in tune (neutral pitch). Between the adjustment wheel and the second, distal end an anchor is attached to the rod. Between adjustment wheel and the anchor a second compression spring is provided, which second compression spring is weaker than the first compression spring. By selecting the position of the anchor on the rod, it is possible to determine over what angle the tremolo arm can be moved before the first compression spring is engaged. In other words, when the help of the first compression spring is invoked to return the tremolo body to its original position. The second compression spring serves to keep the bracket in place when the pitch is raised. It also helps to soften the impact with which the anchor engages the first compression spring.
If a string breaks during playing the instrument, the balance between the compensating means and the strings is disturbed. As a result, the musical instrument is instantly out of tune. Replacing the broken string is very time-consuming. This could ruin a show or performance. To this end, it is known to employ a tremolo stop. Such a tremolo stop may be provided at the front side of the musical instrument (as disclosed in EP 0,338,523). This does not improve the looks of the musical instrument. In addition, there is the risk that clothes, such as a sleeve, or jewelry, such as a bracelet, are caught, which would hinder the musician. Alternatively, the tremolo stop may be housed in the recessed space housing the compensating means. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,970. However, generally, there is little room in the recessed space to house the tremolo stop. To prevent the musician's clothes etc. to be caught by the compensating means, the recessed space is as small as possible. This makes a retrofit difficult. In addition, or alternatively, the recessed space is usually covered with a lid. The lid is provided with openings to allow making adjustments to the compensating means. For the above reason, it is desirable to keep the number and size of the openings as small as possible.
The object of the present invention is to provide a compensator having an integrated tremolo stop which allows the musician to resume playing with a minimum of delay after string breakage, and to provide ready access to the tremolo stop while keeping the number and size of the openings as small as possible.